


A Talented Mouth

by mustachio



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyouya has always known that Tamaki is good with his hands,  but he never realized just how good he is with his mouth, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talented Mouth

Tamaki has always been good with his hands. Whether it was his near perfect penmanship, the way he used his hands for helping others, or the way he played the piano so well, Tamaki's skill with his hands was undeniable. His mouth in the other hand, well that was a different story. In Kyouya's mind, Tamaki wasn't half as good with his mouth as he was with his hands - in most cases, at least. He almost always said the wrong thing at the wrong time and his habit of chewing on things clearly not meant for chewing were far less appealing than the things he used his hands for. Still, for all of the nonsense that often came out of Tamaki's mouth, he certainly did know how to put it to good use when it came to certain other things.

Kyouya sucks in a breath through gritted teeth when he feels that tongue circling the head of his cock. Tamaki is teasing him, licking lightly before pulling away completely and looking up at Kyouya with an innocent smile completely inappropriate for the current situation. There is nothing innocent about what they're doing now and certainly not where Tamaki's part in all of this is concerned. When he looks back down he doesn't make any move to actually touch Kyouya. Instead, he brings his mouth as close as he can to Kyouya's cock without touching him and blows lightly, testing to see what reaction the air gets out of the Shadow King. Kyouya glares down at him, gripping the arms of the chair with so much force that if he were even the slightest bit stronger he might have actually broken them. Tamaki just looks up at him with that idiotic grin of his and continues on like that. Kyouya would like nothing more than to punch that grin right off of the blonde's face, but doing that wouldn't help any. It would only drive Tamaki away and Kyouya's hand feels nowhere near as good as Tamaki's mouth so he tolerates the grin. He tolerates it when Tamaki continues to blow air at him for a few more seconds before deciding that pressing kisses to his shaft would be a better idea.

Kyouya can't keep the growl from coming out at this. The kisses feel good, he'll give Tamaki that, but it's not what he wants. He wants much more than that and he's beginning to lose his patience. He lets go of one of the chair's arms to tangle his fingers in Tamaki's hair and bucks his hips up in the direction of Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki frowns up at him and tries to swipe Kyouya's hand from his hair, but his grip doesn't budge.

"Kyouya! I'm not ready for that!"

He's whining and it's probably one of the least flattering noises to ever come from Tamaki's mouth, but at this point Kyouya is much too aroused to let that keep him from wanting this to go on. He just rolls his eyes back at Tamaki can repeats the motion of moving his hips in a way that should signal his desire to get on with it - as if he really needed a signal for that.

Tamaki's frown doesn't leave and he chooses to continue doing things his way instead. He rests his hands at the top of Kyouya's thighs and leans in close so that he could kiss the insides of them. His mouth is dangerously close to Kyouya's cock and at this point it very nearly feels like torture rather than teasing and Kyouya really isn't sure how long he can go on like this. He needs Tamaki to get on with it or he really thinks he might die from the desire. Kyouya's mouth hangs open slightly as he tries to keep his breathing at a normal pace, but suddenly even that seems so much harder. It feels like there's a weight on his chest keeping the air from getting to his lungs, but then - _oh god_ then it suddenly gets ten times worse, even though he's finally getting what he wants.

Tamaki doesn't get his entire length in his mouth at first, choosing to continue going slowly even now, but that's fine. At least progress is being made. At least he can finally really feel the heat of Tamaki's mouth as he moves it up and down his shaft and yes, yes, _fuck yes_ this is exactly what he'd wanted. This was exactly what he'd been hoping for and it certainly did live up to expectations. Kyouya's grip on Tamaki's hair only gets tighter, but now Tamaki just laughs. He loves the way he can make Kyouya lose control, loves his reactions when he does things like this. The vibrations from Tamaki's laugh get a good loud moan from Kyouya and he can't be bothered to care who can hear it because he's certain that anyone in either of the neighboring rooms can hear it. All he cares about right now is the mouth wrapped around his cock and the man it's attached to.

" _Tamaki..._ "

Kyouya is breathless, unable to form coherent sentences at the moment so he settles for repeating Tamaki's name. There's a hum of acknowledgment from the man in question and Kyouya isn't sure if Tamaki honestly expected him to have anything to say or if he just wanted to see what that noise would get out of him if a laugh could get a moan so load. Whatever Tamaki was expecting, he certainly wasn't expecting it to bring Kyouya to his finish. Tamaki's surprise keeps him from moving away in time when Kyouya's orgasm hits and he ends up swallowing when Kyouya comes in his mouth.

Tamaki makes a face that clearly shows his displeasure at the taste, but Kyouya doesn't quite care that Tamaki didnt like it. He just laughs at him and Tamaki sticks his tongue out in response. It's a much too childlike response after what they'd just been doing and Kyouya can't stop himself from rolling his eyes at it. Thankfully, Tamaki makes no move to stop him when Kyouya goes in for a kiss to make that tongue of his disappear from view.

Tamaki may say plenty of stupid things, but Kyouya will never get tired of the many other things the blonde can do with that mouth of his.


End file.
